Big Wave Beach - Day 9
|FR = Money Bag |NR = Same as before |Objective 1 = Survive without planting on Dave's mold colonies |before = << |after = >>}} Big Wave Beach - Day 9 is the ninth level of Big Wave Beach. Dave's mold colonies are present in the two leftmost columns in this level. Difficulty *The tide covers all plantable squares until the Dave's mold colonies, forcing players to use Lily Pad. This also makes any non-defensive plants on the frontline vulnerable to Imp Mermaid Zombie attacks. **This makes the level a more difficult version of Big Wave Beach - Day 7, which had no shore available, but the whole lawn was usable. *This level is also difficult due to zombies entering the lawn in hordes early on in the level. Two zombies enter into the lawn at the start of the level, instead of the usual one. Strategies Strategy 1 *'Suggested plants' **Twin Sunflower **Lily Pad **Tangle Kelp **Cherry Bomb **Ghost Pepper (if you have bought it) **Wall-nut **Tall-nut *Collect sun and place Twin Sunflowers on the leftmost plantable column. *Place Tangle Kelp in the column nearest to the Twin Sunflowers. This allows the player to delay time, overcoming the Tangle Kelp's slow recharge so it can be used to kill both the first two zombies and also to collect more sun. *Start placing a Wall-nut or Tall-nut in each row near the Twin Sunflowers such a way that every row has some form of defense. *Use Tangle Kelp, Ghost Pepper and Cherry Bomb as deemed fit, reserving Cherry Bombs as a last resort. Preferably, Tangle Kelp should be used on lone zombies or to clear out zombies that were not killed by Ghost Pepper while Ghost Pepper and Cherry Bombs should be used to clear out crowds of zombies or if strong zombies are present. *Continue building up the defense as the Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts get eaten. Eventually, it would be easy to have a column of Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts adjacent to the Twin Sunflowers. This will prevent the ambushes resulting in devastating damage. With constant replacing of eaten Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts, this level should be a breeze from here. Strategy 2 *'Suggested plants' **Twin Sunflower **Lily Pad **Tangle Kelp **Jalapeno (if you have bought it) **Cherry Bomb **Homing Thistle (if you have bought it) **Snapdragons **Sweet Potato (if you have bought it or you have the 8th slot) *Place Twin Sunflower on the third column. *Use tangle kelp on the first zombie comes until the end of first flag or Homing Thistles if you had enough sun. *Place Snapdragons on the fourth column, to attack Pompadour Zombies and Bikini Zombies variant and for the Imp Mermaid. *Until the second, third, fourth flag, use the same technique, if a plant (e.g. Snapdragon) was eaten, use Jalapeno or Cherry Bomb or the Sweet Potato to change their lanes, then bang it up with a Jalapeno. When the final wave comes, and with your loaded weapons (Cherry Bomb or/and Jalapeno), use them as the Sweet Potato, then put Sweet Potato in the middle if the zombie on the first lane and the fifth lane were dead, then, use a plant food on a Snapdragon and bang them all. *This strategy is only used for the ones who bought Jalapeno, Homing Thistle, Sweet Potato and the 8th slot. Walkthrough Category:Levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels Category:Big Wave Beach levels Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Levels with four flags Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2